


19. Holiday Movies

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Movies, Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, Humor, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale sit down for a Christmas classic.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	19. Holiday Movies

“It’s a classic Christmas flick, angel. Come watch.”

“You’re sure this is traditional?”

“Yes! There’s memes about it and everything.”

“There’s what?”

“Nevermind, come sit.”

Aziraphale skeptically sat with Crowley and watched the movie, which in his opinion, was not Christmassy at all. It did have a few amusing bits, but overall, he was not impressed with its festive claims.

Crowley turned to Aziraphale with a smile when it ended. “So?”

“I do not see how that was holiday related at all.”

“You know what they say, angel: ‘It’s not Christmas until I see Alan Rickman fall from Nakatomi Tower.’”


End file.
